Kounat's Collapse
Kounat's Collapse, also known as Ashtaroth's Empire and Hidden City of Cownat, is the seventh and final dungeon of Archimedia. Normal (Level 82-84) Hard (Level 83-85) Very Hard (Level 84-86) Champion (Level 85-87) Monsters *Drawl *Veron *Dahlia *Highlander's Relics *Graham's Relics *Grandiel (Ally) *Ashtaroth (Boss) *Demon Ashtaroth (Boss) *God Ashtaroth (Boss) Story The Grand Chase arrive at the heart of Archimedia, immediately taking notice of Kounat's castle, which should have been destroyed during the destruction of Kounat. Kassias Grandiel greets them and informs them of Ashtaroth's presence, though they are interrupted by Drawl. Grandiel heads off to confront Ashtaroth while the Chase deal with Drawl and later, Veron. After defeating them both, numerous Drawl and Veron clones appear and swarm in. However, Arawn and Gilberta arrive in the nick of time with their troops, setting aside their feuds to hold back the Asmodian horde in order to allow the Chase to move on. The Chase is then confronted by Dahlia, who taunts Ronan of the death of Harpe by Ashtaroth's hand and attacks. Ashtaroth appears after the dark elf's defeat and kills her for her worthlessness. He then summons several Highlander's Relics, which Sieghart recognizes to be the Highlanders lost during Kounat's destruction. The Chase is forced to kill the Highlanders by destroying the source of their immortality, though they are swiftly confronted by the ressurrected Graham. Grandiel arrives and informs the Chase that Graham's soul is much stronger than the other Highlanders and cannot be destroyed by normal means. He employs the use of the Klara Libri, though he regretfully informs Sieghart that his friends cannot be saved. After Graham's defeat, the Highlander's consciousness returns and speaks to Sieghart. Recognizing his old friend, Graham manages to reveal that Ashtaroth is activating the Aernas Hammer in order to recreate the destruction that annihilated Kounat. However, Sieghart notes that the Aernas Hammer cannot be complete without the key, and that Ashtaroth does not have it. Sieghart swears vengeance as Graham's soul fades away. Finally confronting Ashtaroth, the Chase manage to defeat him in both his normal form and his demon form after a fierce battle. Stunned by their power, Ashtaroth correctly guesses that their strength is a result of Grandiel's training, Grandiel tries to convince his old friend to stop, but his words fall to deaf ears as Ashtaroth uses the power he gained from the Aernas Hammer to gain the power of the gods, transforming into a gold, god-like entity. Grandiel warns that normal attacks will not affect Ashtaroth, but so long as he does not yet have the key, the clone of the Klara Libri's power is sufficient to defeat him. The Chase then proceed to guard Grandiel as he charges his spells, but just as Ashtaroth is defeated by their combined strength, the Aernas Hammer teleports Mari to the field. Void arrives just in time to stop the Hammer from being complete, and Grandiel sacrifices himself to trap himself, Ashtaroth, and the Aernas Hammer into the Wizard's Labyrinth. Arawn and Gilberta arrive at the scene and immediately become wary upon spotting Void, though the misunderstanding is quickly cleared by Dio, telling both of them that they can trust him. Void then proceeds to wiping out Mari's memories of the Klara Libri to ease her suffering. Before Void leaves, he requests the Grand Chase to take care of Mari. Dialogue Beginning At last we arrived. So Ashtaroth is somewhere here? Finally we found who was behind all this... But is this here a castle? What do you mean by castle? This ... this is ...! Sieghart, you know something? What is this castle? ...This is...The Imperial Castle of Kounat... No way! How could this be the Imperial Castle of Kounat ... What's going on here? (Kassias Grandiel appears) Kassias Grandiel: '''Long time no see, Grand Chase. !!!!! You ... It's the elf that put us in the tower ... Hey elf! You have a lot of explaining to do to us! '''Kassias Grandiel: '''Calm down everyone, please. Then I'll explain what happened in the tower. Now we have to take care of Kounat's Castle, which is in front of you. Do you know anything about this castle? '''Kassias Grandiel: Maybe ... This castle is the final destination of your journey. This is where Baldinar is, that you seek. Oh, do you know him as Ashtaroth, right? So was Ashtaroth was who built this castle?! What the hell is he thinking? Grandiel: '''Yes. If we don't stop Baldinar soon, a tragedy will happen without limits. (A Master Swordsman Demon appears and confronts the group) '''Master Swordsman Demon: Ahahahaha ~! Human flesh ... Oh? And an elf too? Kassias Grandiel: An unwanted guest appeared in the middle of our conversation. Follow this road until you reach the castle. I have to go now to take care of other matters. See you later. (Kassias Grandiel disappears) Hey...hey you!!! We'll have to listen to the details of Ashtaroth his own! Come on, we have no time to lose! (After defeating the Master Swordsman Demon, the Master Sorcerer Demon appears) Master Sorcerer Demon: Haha ... I'll deal with you from now on. Post Battle Not quite what I expected, but serves as a little training, he he he... (An endless wave of Master Swordsman Demons and Master Sorcerer Demons appear) Demon Master Swordsman: Come, magical forces of darkness! Eliminate the intruders!! Master Sorcerer Demon: Haha...Dears...If you had not come here might have lived a little longer...The magical forces of darkness are here! How the hell...! What are we gonna do? Do not have the time or strength to deal with all of them ... Huh? Hehehe You finally arrived! (Arawn and Gilberta appear with assistance.) Arawn: Dwarfs Warriors are here! Let this battle to us! Gilberta: '''The Elves of Karuel will also help. You came! Thank you, guys! '''Gilberta: Leave this place to us. Go and get Baldinar! We leave this place to you. I hope you do well... Arawn: '''I'll show you the power of the dwarves! Attention all!! Progress!!! Confronting Dahlia '''Dahlia :''' Finally you came. I will not let you continue. Dahlia! Why did you betray your own people? '''Dahlia: Betrayal? I never betrayed anyone. To begin with, I never considered them "my people." Only they foolishly believed in me. How can you say that...Aren't you even ashamed of those who relied on you? Dahlia: '''A little embarrassed yes. Why not using better those idiots like tools, but there were some changes in the plans. How dare you insult those who were once loyal to you!! Unforgivable! '''Dahlia: Oh ... on second thought .... I think I have heard of you ... Stupid weaklings who followed their leader and were killed by Baldinar ... Their name were Existors or something... Ronan! Don't listen to her! Don't let her manipulate you! Don't you dare insult them!! They were noble warriors and loyal! Dahlia: Ha! Really? And how did you survive only if your men were that loyal? Hahaha ... You must be very loyal and noble too. But I'll help you. Soon I will send you along to them. DAHLIAAAA!!! Post Dahlia Battle Dahlia: Ah...Impossible... Ashtaroth: Ahahahaha! Not bad! As expected! Impossible ... this guy is ... Ashtaroth?! Ashtaroth: How long, little redhead. You seem surprised to see me ... Ah ... this is the first time you see me? Dahlia: Ah ... Ashtaroth!! Give me more power! Grant me a greater power to defeat them! Ashtaroth: Haha ... Dahlia ... You fulfilled his role well. But this is your limit ... You have no more use to me. Dahlia: '''Ah ... Ashtaroth! What? I gave up everything for you! '''Ashtaroth: Yes, you abandoned ... Ah! There's one thing you can do for me. Dahlia:'''I ... I'll do anything! Give me your order! '''Ashtaroth: Ok. Let's do it then! (In one cruel blow, Ashtaroth ends the life of Dahlia) Dahlia: Argh!! The tarot .... s .... ... Astaroth: What you can do ... Disappear from my sight once and for all. You've eliminated her just because she no longer serves your purposes? How disgusting ... Ashtaroth: Logical. How about playing with our special guests so far? For one of you there's a friend they haven't seen for a while. Hahaha!! (A spectral is formed of the soul that was left from Dahlia's death) Highlander's Relics: Glory...to...Highlander Knights...must...defeat enemies... I...This? This energy ...! Im...impossible... Sieghart! What happened? You know him?! The 12 Knights of Light Highlander... Commander's of Highlander's Knights ... Highlander...like you, Sieghart...?! But they seem...As a tragedy like this occurred? What are we gonna do? Address them? Their souls are already under control...they will not even recognize me...There is no much time to retreat. Ashtaroth! Poor souls...even after death...Sieghart! Is there any way to give them peace? We will not be able to defeat them they are Highlanders. Upon defeating them a container will appear that contains the souls of the Highlanders. We have to destroy it because it is the source of eternal life. Damn!! Ashtaroth ..!! You. .. I will never forgive you!! Graham's Relics Ashtaroth: How does it feel to revisit your friends after so long? Hahaha... Ashtaroth! What have you done with my friends? Ashtaroth: Haha ... well? Wasn't it you who did it...Kill your friends? Don't you remember? Ugh ...! You ... I'll finish you!! Ashtaroth: Don't get excited yet. I'll let you rediscover a special friend. You already know, so it requires no introduction, right? Haha ... Well, take your time well, I'll give you privacy. (Ashtaroth summons the soul of the Highlander Graham) Graham!! You also didn't... Kassias Grandiel: ...... Graham's Relics: Ah...glory...to...Knights... He looks like the Highlanders we saw before ... What do we do? Kassias Grandiel: '''A stone that contains his soul can not be broken with its power. Despite being an clone, we can use the power of this Klara Libri. '''Kassias Grandiel: When we beat this Highlander and the container of his soul appears, I will strike the stone with my powers. The power of my copy, however, is weaker than the power of the Highlander, so it will take a while until I will be able to destroy it. Hey, Elf. Is there any way to bring my friends back to their original form? Kassias Grandiel: Unfortunately, a soul controlled by demonic power can not be restored to its original form. We only can let them rest in peace ... So ... All of this is my fault ... Sieghart ... are you okay? Damn ... damn ...! Ashtaroth ...! I will personally avenge him ...! Post Graham Battle I ... I killed my own friends ... I'm sorry ... Highlander Knights... Graham's Relics'':'' That voice .. .. .. ErcnardSieg .. Sieghart..? Graham! Graham! It's me. Do you recognize me? Graham's Relics: '''So it's you ... I knew .. you .. could save me .. Graham my friend .. I'm sorry .. it's my mistake ... and everyone .. Graham's Relics:'' m glad you're my friend...Sieghart Graham...What is Ashtaroth planning? '''Graham's Relics:' Watch...with...the.......Aernas'...Hammer...destroy...the world' ' Aernas' Hammer? Impossible .. Didn't he destroy the Kounat Empire? '''Graham's Relics: '''Recreate...Kounat Castle...is a proof... But it wouldn't be completed without the key ! Ashtaroth doesn't got the key, I'm sure. It is safe! (Key..? Aernas' Hammer..Key... Kounat....Her... are you serious?) '''Graham's Relics:' Really...this...is a relief...Sieghart...I need...to...go .. Hey you! Elf!Resurrect him with the power of the Klara Libri! Do something! Kassias Grandiel: ..... Ah .. no! Graham! No!!! Graham's Relics: ''' Please take care...my friend ... ...>Sorry...Graham...Argh...! I'll avenge you...Ashtaroth ...I'll never forgive you!! Boss Battle '''Ashtaroth: It seems you've missed your friend ... Ahahahaha ~ How dare you... Prepare yourself! Ashtaroth: Prepare myself? What do you mean? Do I need to prepare myself for mere humans? ... Soon there won't be smiling .. Ashtaroth: '''Ahahahaha ~!! Hey, little Highlander. You're talking a lot today! Argh~!!! Post Boss Battle No reason to regret .. I'll finish it all .. '''Astaroth: Ahaha! You think it's over? No way! I only just started! I'll show you how my real power .. Aghghghgh!! 2nd Boss Battle No...I can't believe he grew so big... What ...! How could this happen ... This is the power of Demons! Demon Ashtaroth: Ahahaha! The Asmodian is so smart! Yes, the power of Demons! After a long search I succeeded in injecting the power of Demons in my body, the body of a god. I feel the power moving in my body in a way so powerful! I feel radiant! Do not get too cocky just because you've grown a bit .. I'll break your face! Demon Ashtaroth: I give credit for forcing me to demonstrate the power of Demons. But in the end this will be your grave. The demonic forces are concentrated in the nucleus in the head and chest! Focus your attacks on these places! Final Boss Battle Oh...Phew...How was that?! Give up! Demon Ashtaroth: I can't believe that they are so strong...This is unexpected...Were they in the Wizard's Labyrinth or something? He knows that Elf! And Wizard's Labyrinth... (Kassias Grandiel appears) Kassias Grandiel: Long time ago...Baldinar was my friend. Demon Ashtaroth: Look who's here. Kassias...Yes... it's possible for you. It was you who made humans so strong. Kassias Grandiel: Bardinar. It's all over now .. Stop it and come back with us .. Demon Ashtaroth: Stop? Haha .. no! It's not over yet. I just started. I'll show you the power that I achieved. Admire me. This is the power of the Creator, the power that you and I have researched and desire for so long! What is he gonna do now?! Demon or Creator...I'll beat you! Demon Ashtaroth: I'll show you. The Creator's power comes from Aerna's Hammer... (Ashtaroth transforms into God Ashtaroth.) Ah...How...How could this happen... God Ashtaroth: '''Wow...So this is the divine power...I feel like I could do anything ... Shut up and dissapear! (Sieghart attacks God Ashtaroth but he misses.) What..!! '''God Ashtaroth: Little Highlander...haven't you noticed? I am a God. You weaklings can not face me. Kassias Grandiel: Baldinar awakened the power of Aernas. Normal attacks will not work against him. But since he doesn't have the key, he's not complete yet. I will try to use the Klara Libri's power to stop him once and for all. Kassias Grandiel: Please protect me as I prepare to attack. If Baldinar uses all his power to attack you, try protect yourself and hide near me. Post Final Boss Battle God Ashtaroth: Argh ...!! How could this happen..I...I can't belive this...! Kassias Grandiel: It's because the Aerna's Hammer was being used without the key in an incomplete form. (Mari appears floating and unconscious.) God Ashtaroth: '''K...Klara Libri...The key ..!! '''Kassias Grandiel: How come the Klara Libri came to be here ..?! She was teleported in response to Aernas Hammer?! NO! That way it will complete the Aernas Hammer! We have to stop him! (Duel appears.) Kassias Grandiel: !!! God Ashtaroth: !!! Duel: So it was Aernas Hammer .. It isn't something you can control. God Ashtaroth: Duel? And the elder Asmodian too…Hee hee... Bit I won't break…If I can't have it…!!!Argh!!!! He! He is trying to unleash the power of Aernas Hammer! Be careful! Kassias Grandiel: '''Baldinar...If you choose this path then... '''Kassias Grandiel: '''Friends… I'll seal Bardinar and Aernas Hammer in a place where no one can reach. I apologize for leaving this situation...I leave the rest to you. (Kassias teleports himself and Ashtaroth somewhere.) K...Kassias!!! '''Duel: It is within his own ghost. He can never leave. (Arawn and Gilberta appear.) Arawn: The Asmodians were defeated! Victory is ours!! Gilberta: But we had many losses...We have to treat the wounded soldiers quickly .. Arawn: What?! An Asmodians are here too! How dare they!! Wait! This Asmodian is not your enermy! Put down your weapons. Duel: All battles are over. This is how it ends .. Over? We won't have sacrifices .. Duel: I'll take the Klara Libri. It shouldn't exist in this world. No way! Don't touch Mari! Duel: '''Human. Don't worry. I'll just take the Klara Libri and the memory of the past of this child ... I will not hurt her. Mari... Phew ~ really all over .. It was a long journey. I'm a little tired. '''Duel: Ah ... The Highlander is here! If anything had happened to this child because of you, you would be the first to disappear. I deal with you next time. Duel: The battle is over. But do you think that is the end of this story? This is just an another beginning. Ending Kassias Grandiel: '''... Baldinar: Hey Kassias! You are reading a book? '''Kassias Grandiel: Give it back! Fool ...Do you even know what book is this?! Baldinar: The Klara Libri...It looks boring. What are you doing here all alone during the holidays? Come on! Let's go! I came here to pick you up! Kassias Grandiel: '''I'm doing important research ...! '''Baldinar: Hahahaha! Girls do not like surveys! Silly, I promise I'll help you with your search later! Trivia *Kounat's Collapse is the first normal dungeon to have an event dungeon mode. The event dungeon mode also features a manga-style ending when using the golden ticket. *Kounat's Collapse occurs chronologically after the events of the Wizard's Labyrinth and the Monster Train 301. *Dahlia's dialogue implies that the Grand Chase failed to save Harpe's soul during the events of the Monster Train 301. *Strangely, despite the fact that Thunder Hammer mentions Ashtaroth using the Soul Stone to create Dimensional Portals, the only demonic horde from Elyos are Drawl, Veron, and their clones. *Strangely, despite the fact that Void has been shown to be antagonist (by aiding Ashtaroth and according to Zero's description), the demon suddenly aids the Grand Chase upon his arrival by denying Ashtaroth the Aernas Hammer and Dio immediately tells Arawn and Gilberta that Void is not an enemy. Category:Dungeons